Hijo de la Luna
by Serena Weasley
Summary: ¿Voldemor abuelo? ¿Draco no es Malfoy? ¡¿Potter y Parkinson! ¡Por Merlín! Lean! por ahora lamentablemente 2 chaps TT... ¡Comenten porfa! Soe nueva TT. Camor, Serena .
1. El comienzo

**Hijo de la Luna**

**Chap 1:** "El comienzo; concurso de Navidad" 

Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, empieza otro año para el "trío fantástico", Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, Ron Weasley, chico amable y guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, y Hermione Granger, prefecta de Gryffindor y acreedora al premio anual. Su último año está aquí, y uno de los tantos intentos por acabar por fin con El Señor Oscuro, llega de nuevo.

Este año, entra de intercambio, una chica de Drumstrang, la cual entró a Gryffindor siendo al principio y final como una Slytherin... Pero a diferencia de los verdaderos Sly's, ella era más accesible... Su nombre era extraño, ella decía, "mi madre como tal loca" ,decía entre risas, "y mi padre de acuerdo, decidieron ponerme 'Raven Rouge'..." decía ya con algo de seriedad al mencionar a su padre; "¿qué pasó con tu padre"? preguntaban unos... Ella solo contestaba con una sonrisa: "nunca lo conocí"...

El niño que vivió y sus amigos, le decían siempre cosas de Malfoy, y ella solía enfadarse un poco, puesto que no le agradó cada cosa que le contaban y que sin conocerlo claramente... Pensasen así de él... Ella al verlo, le recordaba una leyenda gitana... "Hijo de la Luna" hecha canción, y que se la pasaba cantando todos los días....

Gran comedor: Cena.

-Mis queridos alumnos- habla el director y todos se van callando poco a poco- Quiero anunciarles, que para esta Navidad, habrá una especie de concursos, lo más preferible, es que sean cosas Navideñas, pero el que quiera hacer algo especial, puede hacerlo... Después ya veremos los maestros si se monta una especie de obra... Sigan cenando. –Termina de decir el director, y los alumnos entusiasmados se ponen a cenar de nuevo y a platicar entre sí- Por cierto –se vuelve a levantar el director- Fuera de sus salas comunes va a haber una lista, quiero que anoten su nombre en ella... Sólo eso... Sigan cenando –Dumbledore se sienta y los alumnos vuelven a lo suyo.

-Mesa Gryffindor-

-¡Genial! ¿No creen? –Dice Lavander y muchas chicas se entusiasman.

-Sí, creo... –Dice Raven que pica su comida sin cesar, no ha probado bocado.  
-¿Qué te pasa, Rav? –Le pregunta Harry.  
-Aahh... –Suspira- Lo que pasa es que Rr... El profesor Lupin y el director quieren hablar conmigo, y seguro que también te llamarán...  
-¿No sabes para qué? –Pregunta Hermione.  
-No.... –Deja de picar la comida-  
-'Je va'j a come'j e'jo? –Le pregunta Ron.  
-No... –Le pasa su plato.  
-¡Hey Rav! –Le grita Ginny.

-¿Dime?... –Voltea a verla.  
-Puedes participar, ¡tienes que participar! –Le dice entusiasmada.  
-Pero no me gusta Navidad, ¿qué quieres que haga ¬¬? –Dice Rav algo molesta.  
-Me parece que tenemos a un Grinch... –Dice Harry divertido.  
-Es verdad –Dice Hermione.

-¿Un qué? –Pregunta la mayoría.  
-¿Quién los invitó, metiches ¬¬? –Dice Raven molesta.  
-Olvídenlo... –Dice Harry.  
-Tranquila Rav... –Dice Hermione.  
-Bueno, a lo que iba, puedes cantar otra canción, ¡ya sabes cuál! –Dice Ginny emocionada.

-Tal vez.... ¿Puedes acompañarme, Gin? –Rav se levanta de la mesa y se lleva a Ginny.  
-¡Adiós!! –alcanza a gritar Ginny que es arrastrada por Raven.

Pasillos desiertos:

-¿Qué pensabas, Virginia Weasley? –le pregunta Raven algo molesta.  
-No sé, que podrías hacerlo... ¿Por qué no?... Puedes... –Ginny no termina de decirlo, puesto que Rav le tapa la boca.  
-Aquí no... Vamos... –Raven se la lleva arrastrando de nuevo.

En esos momentos, Ginny era la única que sabía de ese secreto de Raven, ella era la única que la había escuchado cantar esa canción, y le había platicado qué era lo que pensaba, al principio Ginny parecía algo molesta, pero le creyó. Ahora, lo que quería esta pequeña pelirroja, era que Raven le cantase la canción a Malfoy... Raven y éste, tenían una relación normal de hola y adiós, y uno que otro insulto y otro subido de tono. Pero dicen fuentes cercanas que Ginny ha escuchado hablar, que Malfoy está celoso... Pero Raven dice que es por que a Ginny le hace falta lavarse las orejas.

Lago:

-¿Cómo piensas que se pueda hacer eso? –Preguntó Raven a Ginny.  
-N-no sé... Tal vez si... Te pones en anónimo, y... Te disfrazas... ¡Sí, eso! Nadie se dará cuenta... Bueno, sólo seguramente Dumbledore...

-Que estará muerto si dice algo a alguien ¬¬... –Mira su reloj- Y yo también si no llego a tiempo, la cena ya terminó... Vamos, te dejo en la sala común...

-¡Pero puedo llegar sola! –Dice Ginny.

No quiero que nos quiten puntos, gracias..–Dice mientras la arrastra hasta dentro del castillo.  
-Entonces, ¿aceptas?... –Pregunta Ginny.

-Pues sí, ¿qué más puedo perder? –Dice Raven que ya no arrastra a Ginny.  
-Miren a quién tenemos aquí... –Dice una voz detrás de ellas.  
-Malfoy, no estoy de humor, y acompaño a Ginny a su sala común...  
-¡Claro, si no se perderá!.  
-Pues como tú ya lo estás, no... Estaba hablando con ella, y para que no le bajes puntos, la dejaré allá arriba... Y bajaré por que tengo que ir con Dumbledore... ¿Quieres que le deje un recado?... –Raven sigue caminando.  
-No... Adiós, Rouge...  
-Adiós Malfoy... –Raven ahora arrastra a Ginny y se pierden en una esquina.  
-¿Nada más?... ¿Ningún otro insulto? –pregunta un chico alto, moreno y ojos azules.  
-¿Algún problema, Zabini? –Pregunta Malfoy molesto y caminando a las mazmorras.

-No, claro que no... Por ahora... –Dice Zabini al mirar por donde había ido Raven.

En los muy adentros del Bosque Prohibido... Un grupo pequeño de hombres se ha reunido.

-¿Seguros que es ella? –Pregunta un hombre totalmente cubierto a unas personas hincadas ante él.

-Sí señor, estoy seguro que no puede haber equivocación... –Dice uno de los hombres enmascarados con cabello casi plateado- Ella tiene que ser su nieta...

-Bien, preparen todo, que se va acercando el día... –Sólo se le llegan a ver sus ojos á...............


	2. ¿Viviendo juntos?

**Chap: 2 **"¿Viviendo juntos?"

'Dios, esto no puede estar pasando...'

Raven caminaba por los pasillos hasta llegar frente a la estatua de la oficina de Dumbledore.

-Rayos..... La contraseña... –se acerca a la estatua-... ¿Nieve de limón? –Dice, 'Claro que no pue-..." piensa y la estatua se va moviendo- Genial... a la primera... –Se sube a un escalón rápidamente.

Dentro de la oficina:

-Ya tardó... ¿No? –Dice un hombre alto, cabello oscuro y ojos grises.  
-Tranquilo, Sirius, ya viene subiendo... –Dice Dumbledore tranquilamente.  
-¡Ya llegué!! –Entra Raven algo contenta, pero su rostro se pone serio al ver a 3 hombres y no 2- ¿Quién es él?... –Pregunta al ver a Sirius.  
-Es... –Mira a Raven, y luego voltea a ver a Dumbledore.

-Así es... –Dice Dumbledore parándose de su asiento.  
-¿Quién es?... –Pregunta Raven acercándose un poco, pero hacia Remus Lupin.

-S-soy... –Sirius casi no puede hablar.  
-...¿Qué no se supone que debes de estar muerto? –Pregunta como si nada Raven.  
-¿Qué?... –Pregunta Sirius algo confundido- Ah... Eso... ¿Eso te lo dijo tu mamá?  
-¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre en esto? –Pregunta algo enfadada- Dumbledore... –Voltea a ver al director.

-Bien... Bien... –Dumbledore se dirige a ella- Raven, él, por alguna razón... Después de recibir el golpe mortal que le dio Bellatrix... Tal y como te lo contó Harry, sobrevivió; pero hay algo que no sabes... –La toma por los hombros, y Raven solo traga saliva en seco- Él... Él es tu padre, pequeña. –Raven abre mucho los ojos.  
-Él... ¿Papá? –Se queda de piedra.

-Sí... Hija, no sabes cuánto te extrañé... –Va con ella y le abraza, pero Raven se queda inmóvil con la cabeza abajo- ¿Qué pasa?...

-¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Qué pasa?! –Le empuja fuertemente- ¡¿Dónde haz estado todo este tiempo?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?! ¡¿Por qué nunca quisiste verme?!  
-¿Qué?... ¿Quién te dijo eso? Sé que no fue tu madre... ¿Quién te lo dijo? –Le pregunta Sirius mientras le toma de los hombros.  
-Mi abuelo... –Dice Raven con mucho odio y agacha la cabeza- Un maldito viejo desgraciado que no sé si esté en lo correcto... ¿Qué te pasó? –Abraza a Sirius.

-Tranquila... Te contaré... –La abraza y se la lleva a unos sillones.  
-Será mejor que nos vayamos... –Le dice Dumbledore a Remus en voz baja.  
-Sí... Iré a avisarle a Harry... –Salen ambos hombres silenciosamente de la oficina.

Lejos de Hogwarts, en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Narcisa, ya es tiempo de que Draco lo sepa, no pueden ocultárselo más... –Dice un hombre con cabello muy negro y algo sucio- Será peor si no se lo dices de ya...  
-Lo sé, Severus, pero temo por él y por mí, ni siquiera Lucius lo sabe... Y si se llegase a enterar... –Dice preocupadamente una señora rubia y delgada.  
-No te preocupes, podrás estar conmigo, sé que Hogwarts no es el mejor lugar para ti... Pero estarás a salvo, lo sé... –Severus abraza a Narcisa.

-Lo sé... Bien, le diré, vámonos ya... Sé que Lucius ha escapado, y no quiero estar más tiempo aquí... –Dice separándose un poco de Severus.  
-Bien, vámonos ya... –Van a la chimenea más cercana, toman unos cuantos polvos fluu, y se pierden entre las flamas verdes.

De regreso en Hogwarts, Raven camina tranquilamente por los pasillos, junto a su renovado y muy cambiado padre... Sirius Black.

-¿Qué tarareas? –Le pregunta mientras la abraza.  
-Una canción......... –Dice sin interés.  
-Sé que es una canción, ¿pero cuál es?...  
-Pues... Una, luego sabrás... –Lo abraza, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos grises, fríos, le miran de cerca.

-Vaya, vaya... –Sale de su escondite- ¿A quién tenemos aquí?... Rouge... ¿Quién es ese?...  
-¿Te llevas con ese tipo? –le dice al oído mirando de mala gana a Draco.  
-Un poquito... –le responde igual de cerca- Él... Es... Bueno, mira tú, ¿por qué tan interesado ¬¬?? –Se enfada Raven y se cruza de brazos.  
-Mis asuntos, ¿quién es? –Pregunta Draco igual de enojado.  
-Mis asuntos –Raven le saca la lengua a Draco, toma del brazo a Sirius y se lo lleva de ahí.  
-¡Adiós, oxigenado! –Dice mientras es arrastrado "volando" por Raven.

-¡¿Pero qué se cree?! –Dice un Draco muy enojado- ¿Quién será ese tipo? A simple vista se nota que es mucho mayor que ella... No creo que anden juntos... –Piensa en voz baja mientras sigue haciendo su ronda por los pasillos.

Torre Gryffindor; Harry está caminando de arriba a abajo por toda la sala puesto que Remus ya le había dado la noticia, y les había platicado lo sucedido, cuando el retrato se abrió.

-¡Llegaron!! –Grita Harry que va a recibirlos.  
- Ôo?!! –Se asusta Raven y abraza a Sirius- ¡Que no me coma! ¡Que no me coma!  
-¡¿Cómo que no te voy a comer?! ¡Ven acá! –Harry comienza a perseguir a Raven por toda la sala.  
-¡No!! ¡Papá! –Raven corre por todos lados riendo.  
-¡Ven acá! –Harry la abraza, y caen al suelo, él arriba de Raven- Te haré cosquillas... ¡Muajajajaja!  
-¡Noo!! ¡Papáaa! –Raven ríe a más no poder por las cosquillas.  
-Ya basta ¬¬... –Se enfada Sirius, y levanta a Harry de la camisa- ¿A mí no me vas a saludar?

-Sirius... –Harry se acomoda, y abraza a Sirius- Gusto verte de nuevo, supe que te levantaron los cargos...  
-¡Sí! ¿Cómo es que se decidieron? –Pregunta Hermione  
-Hola muchachos... –Saluda a Hermione Ginny y Ron, que también estaban ahí en la sala- Les cuento, decidieron hacerlo, por que en uno de los ataques de mortífagos, importantes gentes del ministerio incluido Fudge, lograron divisar a el desgraciado de Petegrew... Mientras a mí, me tenía un una celda de menos riesgo alejada de los dementores, gracias Dios...

-¿Lograron verlo? –Pregunta Harry muy serio.  
-...Petegrew... Ese enano... ¡Yo lo conozco! Visitaba la casa del abuelo seguidamente... –Dice Raven como intentando recordar, y los demás al escucharla, se sorprenden mucho- claro, solo era una cría, tenía 5 años P...

-Mi amor... –Sirius se acerca a Raven- ¿Tú mamá?

-Murió... –Dice como si nada, y luego agacha la cabeza-

-¿Cómo? –Pregunta Sirius después de una pequeña pausa silenciosa.

-El abuelo la mató... –Dice levantando la cara y con una mirada llena de coraje- Primero la torturó y luego la mató... Supe que la había matado cuando escuché la maldición... Yo ya me estaba escapando... Mamá me advertía de él... Y me decía, si llega, no mires para atrás, corre, y sigue corriendo... Hasta que estés segura...  
-Pero... corazón, ¿quién es tu abuelo? –Pregunta Sirius.  
-Necesitamos saber... –Remus se acerca a Raven.

-...¿En verdad quieren saber?... –Pregunta Raven, y todos afirman- Bien... Mi abuelo es... –Toma aire- Voldemort... –Dice como si nada, pero con un coraje demasiado alto, Ginny y Ron sienten escalofríos y se sacuden un poco- Sólo es un nombre, no lo han conocido... Mamá me entrenó contra de él...

-Ese desgraciado... –Sirius se levanta, está muy enojado- Me las pagará... Ni siquiera le importó su propia hija, Dios mío...

-Pero... –Habla Hermione- ¿Cómo pudo haberla matado "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado", si estaba muy débil? ¿Estás segura de que fue él?

-Pues si no fue él, fue alguno de sus mortífagos... Seguramente... ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo tenía Quirrell, creo se llamaba, con Voldemort pegado a él? –Pregunta Raven a los demás- ¿Papá?  
-Ni la más mínima idea... –Dice Sirius-  
-¿Remus?... –Raven voltea a verlo.

-No... –niega con la cabeza.

-Si me permiten... –Dice Ginny, que se acerca con Raven- En mi segundo año aquí... Ya sabes mi historia... Tom... Me contaba cosas... Y habló de cierta profecía... Raven, tienes que cuidarte mucho... –Le toma de la mano.  
-Lo haré Ginny... –Le acaricia la cabeza.  
-¿Otra profecía? –Pregunta Remus- ¿Qué otra profecía?  
-No lo sé, solo me dijo eso... Que había una con un mocoso, –Mira a Harry- y otra... Con alguien de su sangre, -Mira a Raven- pero no sé... –Dice Ginny algo apenada.  
-Tranquila, enana... –Le dice Raven y Ginny afirma con un movimiento de cabeza- Yo lo único que quiero ahora, es que Harry acabe con ese desgraciado...

-Aún así, ¿por qué mató a tu madre? –Pregunta Ron y Hermione le da un codazo- Au...  
-Bueno, eso sí con exactitud no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que ella me entrenó a mí contra él, y ella agradaba de los muggles... Y claro, como estuvo aquí... Le tocó aquí en Gryffindor, ¿no? –Pregunta al ver a Sirius y Remus.

-Claro –Dice Remus ya que Sirius sigue un poco enojado- Y levantaba cada suspiro aquí en Hogwarts, como tu padre... Esos dos eran armas de tomar... Si solitos, eran un peligro, imagínate juntos... Y tu padre aún lo es... –Dice divertido mirando a Sirius.  
-¿Yo qué?... –Pregunta algo despistado.

-Nada papi... –Le dice Raven.  
-Veo que ya se tomaron mucho cariño... –Dice Hermione.

.¿Por qué lo dices, Hermione? –Pregunta Sirius.  
-Por que Raven no es tan... Cariñosa, o no se encariña tan rápido... –Dice tranquila- La conozco, aunque no es para tanto.  
-Bueno, ¿qué quieres? Al loco no lo vi en mi vida, y luego que con eso que sobrevivió, más le vale cuidarse más, por que si no... Me enojo ¬¬ -Dice Raven.  
-¿Sabes por qué sobreviví? –Sirius se acerca a Raven, mientras esta niega con un movimiento de cabeza- Por esto... –Le enseña un pequeño dije todo maltratado- Tu madre me lo regaló... Era de ella... Siempre me decía algo extraño... "Éste es mi alma, y puedo dársela a quien yo desee, y te la doy a ti"... Ésta pequeña cosita... Fue lo que me salvó... –Dice tristemente.  
-Qué romántico TT... –Dice Ginny que abraza a Harry.

-Uhm... Se parece al mío... –Raven saca un dije igual, pero éste brilla- Mamá también me lo dio...  
-¡Ah! –Grita Hermione y los demás se asustan.  
-¡¿Qué, qué?! –Preguntan Raven y Harry.  
-Lamento cortar el momento tan lindo... Pero tienen que anotar todos sus nombres en la lista de allá afuera, parece que son los últimos en hacerlo...  
-Bueno, vamos... –Dice Raven.

Esa noche, Raven se quedó a dormir con su padre en la sala común, y luego una vez ésta ya bien dormida, Sirius la llevó a su habitación, y éste se fue con Remus.

A la mañana siguiente, Sábado, En el Gran Comedor...

Gran Comedor: Desayuno

-Mis queridos alumnos... –Dice Dumbledore, al ver que varias miradas femeninas y masculinas (unas por celos) se posan en Sirius- Quiero decirles, que las listas con sus respectivas parejas, están afuera... –Los alumnos se miran entre sí queriendo saber que pasa-  
-Me parece, señor director, que no les ha mencionado nada... –Dice Snape.  
-¡Oh! Es verdad, bien, en esta Navidad, le pasarán en parejas con otras casas o entre sus casas mismas... Esas listas ya están afuera, así que por favor... Una ves terminados de desayunar... –No termina la frase por que la mayoría de los estudiantes van a ver las listas- Vean... Las listas... Por favor... –El director mira sorprendido a los estudiantes y se acomoda un poco los lentes- Vaya ... –Dice feliz.

Fuera del Gran Comedor: Listas.

-¡NOOOOO!!! –Grita Harry horrorizado.  
-¿Qué? –Pregunta Raven y se acerca a mirar la lista- Auch, me apiado de ti, viejo... –Le da palmaditas en un hombro.

-A ver... –Se acerca Ron- Dios, ¡esto es peor que Malfoy! ¡Parkinson! ¡Yack! –Dice escandalosamente.

-R-Raven... –Le llama Ginny.

-¿Mande? –Raven estaba distraída por hacerle caras a Malfoy,

-¿Ya viste con quién te tocó? –Le pregunta Hermione que taimen está igual de impactada que Ginny.  
-err... Nou... –Raven voltea a verlas.

-¡Pues mira! –Gritan ambas señalando la lista, y Raven se fija en ésta.  
- OO ¡¿Qué?!! –Grita más escandalizada que Harry o Ron y todos voltean a verla- Ah no, ¡eso si que no!! –Raven mira a Malfoy, y luego entra al Gran comedor seguida por éste–¡Dumbledore!! ¡No me puedes hacer esto!  
-Lo siento pequeña, no hay cambios... –Dice Dumbledore.  
-¿Cambios en qué? –Pregunta Sirius.  
-¡Planea que me duerma en el mismo sitio que el oxigenado!! –Dice señalando a Draco.  
- OO ¡¿Qué?!!! –Grita también Sirius.  
-¡Cállate, Black! –Le dice Snape.

-¡¿Pero es que no acabas de oír, Snivellus?! ¡Mi hija va a tener que convivir con ese oxigenado! –Sigue gritando Sirius.  
-¡Sí escuché, pero no grites! –Le grita Snape.

- .. Parecen un viejo matrimonio... –Dice Raven alzando los brazos y provocando que se le vea su estomaguito.  
-...Raven Rouge Black... Ve a cambiarte esa ropa... –Le dice seriamente Sirius.  
-Ni Snape me dice que lo haga, que es un profesor, ¿crees que te voy a hacer caso a ti -.¬? –Dice Raven dándole la espalda y provocando que Snape haga una mueca de sonrisa

-Escuché, que me quería hablar, profesor Snape... –Dice Draco interrumpiendo; "Y gracias Dios que no le haces caso" piensa mientras mira de reojo a Raven.  
-¬¬.... ¿Qué ves, oxigenado?... –Le pregunta Raven.  
-Nada, nosferatu...

-Rata... –Le sigue Raven.  
-Conejito  
-Hurón

-Escarabajo

-Sanguijuela –"¿Qué le pasa?", se pregunta Raven.

-Cucaracha...

-Ahora le matrimonio parece otro... –Dice Snape acercándose a Draco.  
-¡Ah! –Raven se enfada más, y se va de á...................


End file.
